


“Hi!  Can We See Your Cock?”

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rabid fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock has a run-in with the fandom.
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	“Hi!  Can We See Your Cock?”

“Hi!!!” A giggly female voice said. 

Sherlock Holmes didn’t notice the girl standing next to him. He was concentrating on texting John the details of the latest case and admittedly wasn’t interested.

“She said, “hi!”” Another voice said, even louder. The second girl moved in on the detective’s other side.

Finished with his task, our favorite consulting dick looked up. “Excuse me?”

“You’re Sherlock Holmes!” A third girl moved in and put her hands on his arm. She added to the message of possessiveness by moving closer and rubbing her breasts against his arm.

Suddenly more aware of his surroundings, Sherlock jerked his arm away from the girl and noticed that he was surrounded. “What the fuck? Madam, keep your mammaries to yourself!” He made to walk away from the group, only to have them follow on his heels. Turning, he said, “go away!” and made shooing motions. The girls moved in closer.

“We think you have the best arse!”

Sherlock threw over his shoulder, “thank you! My husband agrees.” 

“We’d really like to see you naked!” Another called.

“Self-control ladies.” He picked up the pace.

“Would you at least let us feel your cock?” 

Sherlock turned in disgust, “ladies, you repel me. Show some self-control and leave me the fuck alone.”

“Can I feel your hair? I love curls!” With this, Sherlock began to run. His fandom posse followed, shouting the whole while. With his long legs, he was beginning to put some distance on them when he turned a corner and ran smack into another group of fans. He came to a screeching stop as the two groups converged.

“Ladies! There are many of us and one of him! I say we surround him.” The women moved in.

“Ladies! Step back from this man!” Greg Lestrade was standing at the curb, trying desperately not to laugh. He held up his badge with one hand and gestured to Sherlock. “You are bordering on assault. You’re lucky I don’t book you all.”

Sherlock got closer to the cop and said softly, “thank you!” He moved to get into Lestrade’s vehicle.

Lestrade glared at the women then moved to open his car door when someone shouted, “hey ladies, he’s not bad! What do you say?” Lestrade shrieked and slid into his car, slamming the door and locking them.

“Drive!” Sherlock yelled. Lestrade didn’t need to be told twice. He took the turn quickly and put some distance between them and the rabid fandom. “If I liked women, this wouldn’t happen to me!” Sherlock muttered.

”Oh cheer up!” Lestrade grinned, “I forgot to tell you about the guys who stopped by NSY hoping to see you last week.”

”I hate you.” The detective was crouched down in the seat, looking warily at traffic. “OK, I don’t but I don’t trust these woman! Although John’s crotch groupies are worse.”

”Poor baby!” Greg grinned. “I could just drop you off where I picked you up.”

”Don’t you dare!” Sherlock looked around frantically.

”What is it worth to you?” Greg was seriously enjoying himself.

”I can’t be nice to your employees, I’m sorry.” Greg pulled over to the side of the street. “But I can tell you my brother is interested and give you his number!” Sherlock practically babbled.

Greg pulled back into traffic, “keep talking!”


End file.
